


Pool Boy

by zaynmaylikme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, poolboy!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynmaylikme/pseuds/zaynmaylikme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hot, so naturally Louis should ask the pool boy if he wants to come inside for a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Boy

It’s hot, so naturally Louis should ask the pool boy if he wants to come inside for a drink. It’s his eyes that make him do it, brown and innocent and set with concentration as he scoops leaves out of the Tomlinson pool. Or it’s his bare chest that has beads of sweat mixing with the sunscreen Louis saw him apply. Actually, it’s definitely his bare chest.

After Louis asks his name (Liam) he offers him a drink. Liam nods gratefully and follows him into the kitchen. Louis has a self-satisfied smirk on his face that quickly vanishes once he realises Liam is pulling his shirt on to come inside. He frowns in displeasure.

Louis doesn’t want to be clichéd and offer him lemonade, but it’s the only beverage in his fridge that’s not milk. He even messes around in the kitchen for a bit and puts a slice of lemon in Liam’s glass. He slides the finished product across the kitchen island with a flourish and Liam laughs, he laughs and Louis just wants to reach under his shirt and rake his hands down his stomach. Instead he clears his throat.

“So you’re a pool cleaner.” Louis starts and taps the granite counter.

“It’s my dad’s business.” Liam says before raising the glass to his lips. “I’m working for him this summer.”

Louis wants to worship Liam’s father for giving him their pool to clean. He wants to bow down at his feet and kiss his shoes.

“How old are you?” Louis asks next.

“Seventeen. How old are you?”

“Nineteen.” Louis replies with a grin.

Liam thanks him for the drink and sets the glass in the kitchen sink before going back to the pool.

Louis sighs and rests his chin in his hand to watch Liam.

-

The next week Louis doesn’t ask him if he wants a drink, he just sits in one of the fold out chairs and blatantly stares at an uncomfortable Liam as he rakes the bottom of the pool.

“You came back.” He says happily.

“I get paid.” Liam responds with a playful smirk. Louis props himself up on his elbow and cocks his head to the side to watch Liam crouch by the pool filter.

“Are you right there?” Liam chuckles. “Slacker. Why don’t you have a job?”

“I have much better things to do with my time.” Louis scoffs.

“Like watch me hard at work?” Louis sincerely hopes work isn’t the only place he gets hard.

“Yep.” Louis replies breathlessly.

Liam rolls his eyes and flicks water at him.

“Louis, leave the poor boy alone.” His mum says once Liam’s left in his blue “Payne Pool Services” van.

“I can’t mum, we have chemistry.”

Louis made a habit of making sure he’s home on Monday afternoon, so he doesn’t miss Liam coming over in his garish blue van. It becomes routine to hand him a drink and stare at his sweaty body over the rim of his glass. Louis keeps trying to offer him a beer, but is always shot down (‘I have to drive Louis’).

“Hey, I was thinking…” Liam turns to Louis with an enquiring look.

“You should ask me out.” Louis finishes. He can’t help the confident grin spreading on his face. Liam quirks an eyebrow and picks up the leaf scooper.

“Alright.” Liam says finally. “I’ll pick you up tonight.”

Louis’ glee turns to horror.

“Not in that van, please.”

“I have a different car.” Liam snorts.

“Oh good.”

Liam and Louis exchange identical exited grins.

-

Liam beeps the horn once and laughs to himself before getting out of his car and knocking on the Tomlinson’s front door.

“Hello Mrs Tomlinson.” Liam says and smiles nervously at her. He laces his fingers behind his back and peers over her shoulder for Louis.

“Oh, hello Liam.” Louis’ mother answers with a confused look. “Why are you-“

“We’re going out!” Louis yells. He runs to the door and kisses her cheek. “See you later.”

“Oh!” She exclaims happily. “Have a good time.”

“Thank you.” Liam says sincerely and shoots Louis a glare. Louis smiles at him and looks him up and down.

“Don’t you look nice.”

“You look really nice too.” Liam mumbles and turns red. Louis’ face softens and he grasps Liam’s hand. Liam leads Louis to his car and opens the door for him, making Louis produce a fake swoon.

“I’m older than you.” Louis says uneasily once in the car. “I should be the one picking you up and taking you out.”

“I don’t mind.” Liam says with a grin.

“I know you don’t mind.” Louis pouts. “But I do.”

Liam frowns at Louis’ pout, deciding it doesn’t look good on him. He grasps Louis chin and forces his mouth into a smile.

“Now shush and let me take you on a date.”

-

Louis doesn’t have to keep his staring a secret (not that he was ever good at keeping it a secret) now that his boyfriend is cleaning his pool.

Liam catches his stare with a wink and knows to keep his shirt off at all times.

“I’m done.” Liam declares. He goes over to Louis’ fold out chair and lies on top of him, his elbows on either side of his stomach. Louis groans in fake discomfort, which soon turns into laughter as Liam blows a raspberry on his bare stomach.

Liam reaches for the glass of lemonade next to Louis and quickly kisses him before raising the glass to his lips.

“Where are you going?” Louis asks sadly as Liam lifts himself off his body.

“I clean this pool; I should get to swim in it.” Liam says and dives into the crystal water.

Louis has to calm himself down for a second, hand on his chest, before jumping in after him. He’s in love with the pool boy.


End file.
